


Different Ship One-Shot Requests that Might Become Stories

by middaysky0613



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Hamilton - Miranda, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Buur made me cry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jamilton - Freeform, Jokes, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, Sleepy time, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, college is a bitch, hehehehe, i started writing smut, jamilams - Freeform, omg poor laurens, what what, will add more tags as i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613
Summary: From tooth-rotting fluff to painful angst, these ficlets and oneshots will either break your heart or put it back together! This will be an infinite thing, comment if you want any of these oneshots made into a real story with a few chapters.If you clicked on a tag and are waiting for it to be relevant, then please comment!Some of these stories are way back from when I was as young as 11, so please don’t make fun!Criticism is welcome.





	1. (Not Ship Related) Aaron’s Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comment if you want any of these made into a full 12-48 chapter story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Buur closing the gap after Alexander dies.

An old, old man walked through the graveyard late at night, stumbling over the coarse dirt with his cane. He paused in front of a large, stone cross, coming to sit down at its base. Pulling his top hat lower on his head as to not be recognized, he pulled a small bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses from his coat. 

Placing one on the grave and one in front of himself, he began to fill them. “You know what?” He mumbled, a small smile gracing his cracked lips. “I don’t think that I ever did buy you that drink.”

Setting the bottle down, he clinked his glass against the other. “This time, I’ll spare you the free advice.” He gave a spiteful, yet sheepish chuckle. 

“It’s not like you would ever listen anyway.”

The man downed his glass and layed down for a nice, long, forever sleep on the grave of the great man that he killed. 

“Goodnight, Alex.”


	2. (Not Ship Related) Aaron’s Circle

“So, did you meet Mr. Jefferson, the new Professor?” Laurens asked as he walked to the return slot in the library with a stack of Hamilton’s gigantic law books. 

Alex shrugged, placing book by book in the hole and barely paying attention to the conversation. “Yeah, I introduced myself to him, but he just said ‘hi’ and...”

He paused, not noticing the small grimace and blush creeping up John’s freckled face. “And I think he tried to chat it up with me? But it was all kind of weird, because the whole time, he was staring at me like I was his next prey.”

Laurens tried to hide his face by helping Alex place some books in the slot, the picking another one off the shelf. “For real? Well, I suggest that you don’t play along.” 

Alex finally noticed John’s look. He gasped. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” He said with a smirk, lowering the book. 

John made an inhuman noise. “You wish!” He said, a bit louder than he meant to. He noticed and quieted down, his face turning even redder. “Why would I have any reason to be jealous? He’s our Professor, I get to meet him later anyway.”

Alex shrugged, his hands now re-filled with books and the smirk still stuck to his face. “I mean, you denied it so-“

“SILENCE!” John yelled, covering Alex’s mouth with his hand, also dropping all of his books in the process. 

“Exuse me, young man! This is a library!” The librarian hissed at them, whisper-yelling. John turned even redder as he and Alex bent down to pick up the books. But what they didn’t notice was a pair of smug, chocolate-brown eyes staring at them from behind a book.


	3. Lams: I Missed You, Laurens.

Alexander walked through the airport, pulling his suitcase closely behind him as he navigated through the densely packed hall. 

“Hey Alex! Over here!”

He turned at the sound of the familiar voice, smiling ear to ear. 

“John!”

John laughed. “Hey~”

Alexander practically jumped into his arms. “Holy fuck, I missed you so much.” He was almost in tears. “Why’d you have to go visit Viktor and Yuuri?! Why couldn’t they come here?”

“I missed you too, but you know why. Yuuri’s pregnant. He can’t fly!”

“Okay, Fine.” Alex pulled away to look John up and down. “My god, you’ve changed so much!”

Laurens gave a knowing grin. “Well, it’s been two years after all.” 

“Right, right... but you look. Hot.”

John smirked. “Thanks, I hear that a lot.”

“You better be kidding.” Alex said with a murderous look. 

“Of course, Alex.”

“John...”

“You don’t have to worry, really.”

Alex huffed, grabbing John’s hand. “Fine, now tell me about Viktor and Yuuri...”


	4. Jamilton: Braces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took twice as long to write because my finger is bandaged so I caNT TYPE.

“Hamilton~!”

Alexander cringed and covered his mouth at the sound of that annoying southern drawl. 

“Where were you? I didn’t see you at work today!” Jefferson asked. He reached around the desk that Hamilton was sitting at, pinning Alex to the desk. “Backing out of work already? I didn’t know that losing in front of the whole cabinet would be so disastrous.”

Jefferson was close so close to Hamilton that he was breathing in his ear. “You missed the meeting today. Washington told me to give you....”

He looked down at Alexander’s nervous face. 

“You’re... quiet?” Thomas whispered in Alex’s ear, purely for intimidation, of course. “That’s new. Now, are you falling for me?” He smirked. 

Hamilton looked pissed and eventually gave in. “No, I’m not-“ he immediately covered his mouth and blushed when he saw Thomas’s face. 

“Aww, how cute.” Thomas drawled. “You have braces, and you’re adorable when you’re flustered, Alexander.”

Hamilton melted.


	5. Jamilams: A Good Mistake

Thomas Jefferson woke up feeling very warm. Too warm. Unclothed and warm.

He felt a body lying on the bed in front of him. He ran his hand through the person's hair and breathed a sigh of relief. It was his boyfriend, John. 

Wait.

No it wasn't.

The hair was too short and straight. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a naked figure lying there. Oh god. It was the nude model from his art class, Alexander Hamilton. The man that he and John have had a crush on for years. 

Thomas opened his eyes all the way and saw another man across the bed who reciprocated the same worried look that Thomas was sure that he had. It was John. John, Alexander, and himself were all lying in bed together, fully naked. Sweet mother of Jesus. He didn't know whether to be terrified or excited. His manhood seemed to know what it thought, but he put that out of his mind. 

John's worried expression turned into a condescending smirk as he turned towards the angel-faced Alex. He flipped Alex onto his stomach where he lay there, not quite awake.

He clung to Alexander, wrapping his arms around him. 

Thomas did the same, intertwining his hands with John's.

He guessed that John was planning a very special surprise for Alex when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut, but if we can get this to 25 kudos then I will make a smut chapter. You guys can comment on the theme.


	6. Jamilams: Sex Slaves and Messed Up BDSM

Alexander peeked around the corner. Of course, Jefferson and Madison were catching up to him. What else did he expect from the leading Interpol agents? They were bound to catch him, the leader of the British Mafia. Though why nobody understood that he wanted to start a mafia for his own country, which was not Britain, nobody seemed to understand. 

Alex pulled out his gun and whipped around the corner, facing Thomas and Maddison head on. 

“Where’s John?!” Thomas asked, his voice unsteady despite the hand that he had on the holster of his gun. 

Hamilton methodically fiddled with the trigger. “He’s... comfortable.” He smirked. “We’ve been getting to know each other very well over the last twenty-four hours.”

“You bastard!”

“Hey, takes one to know one.” Alex licked his lips. “I’ll be sure to get a lot of money off of him... he’s proven to be a good... multi-use slave.”

Madison put his own hand on his hilt. “Why would you visit an ice skating event?” His eyes narrowed and his stance became more defensive. “Another victim?”

“Mr. Mad-Maddison. I see you finally took your medicine.” Alex tilted his head to the side, calculating how to escape. Hm....

“So who is it?” Thomas asked. 

Alex shrugged. “It’s between Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. I have a lot of buyers that prefer big dicks over adorableness, so whichever I find first it is.”

“You sicko.”

Alex laughed. “I think the word you’re looking for is psycho.”

(WARNING: HEAVY BDSM {I mean vote for this if you’re into that.})

-Reo Riku  
(れおりく)


	7. Jamilton: Burr, Let’s Fucking Confer.

Of course. Burr just HAD to shoot the only man that could help him become president for another term. Alexander had been fighting the infection for a week. Burr was in hiding and was being searched for. The stakes were high. 

Thomas had been put into office a year and a half ago. 

The people were screaming for Thomas to do something that actually affected this nation instead of tiny fixes and patches here and there. Alex, even incapacitated, could help him, as sad as it was to say. 

This was it. Thomas had six months to either convince Hamilton to help him reshape the government or fail miserably and watch his presidency sail down the river. 

Sighing, Thomas pushed open the door to Hamilton’s hospital room. 

“Hamilton. Can we confer?”

 

(*insert lennyface here*)

Your Obedient Boi,

Reo Riku  
怜士凌功


	9. Jamilams: heheheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep inhale*
> 
> Okay, I have five sentences to sum up this idea. LETS DO THIS!!!
> 
> -Reo Riku  
> 怜士凌功

Thomas worked in a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop in downtown New York. 

He worked alongside an adorable man who seemed to hate him and an annoying man named John who loved him WAY too much. 

On his break, John expresses his love... a bit too much for comfort. 

The small, adorable man (Alex) walked in on a weak, vulnerable Thomas and a dominating, violating John. 

Let’s just say that Alex doesn’t stop them.


	10. Hippity Hoppity, the Harem of Holidays ft. Happy Hippie Jeongguk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My story idea: Jeongguk, an unattractive, pudgy boy, presents as a bunny hybrid. With his new looks and cute ears, he has the six hottest men of his college chasing after him.

Hybrids were one of the only things that couldn’t be explained with science. Beside dark matter, of course. Dark matter was simply slapped with a label and given a paragraph or two in textbooks. Scientists moved onto more interesting things. Easier ways to make money, faster and more efficient food processing- anything was more important than things that couldn’t be explained.

Like dark matter, hybrids were difficult to explain. Someone couldn’t just say, “It’s only instincts!” and get on with life. That was what seemed to happen, though. 

Society didn’t explain hybrids well enough. Maybe that’s why Jeongguk was in this mess.

Jeon Jeongguk was 17 years old. He had acne, he was pudgy, and he played the flute. A lot like most of the gay kids at his school.

He was about to be 18, the age where all hybrids presented. Clutching his phone in his hand, he watched the little alarm on his phone clock tick down to his birthday. Five seconds. Four, three, two-

Slight heat in his gut caused him to double over in his bed. Stomach cramps? No, he didn’t think so. He looked at his phone. The alarm had gone into the negatives.

A sharp pain coursed through his head. It wasn’t a headache. It was more in his skin like something was trying to come through. He brought his hand up to his head and felt something- ears. They were poking through. Furry, long ears, covered in blood.

The pain in his stomach multiplied and he could almost hear his bones grinding together as his hips seemed to shrink. Was this process supposed to kill him? His muscles almost shrunk themselves down. He felt a pain similar to his head right on his ass. It was probably some sort of tail. 

His gums hurt, too. He felt around his mouth with his tongue and noticed that his two front teeth, usually normal in size, were expanding and growing out. Sort of like bunny teeth.

Head throbbing and nearly dripping in sweat, he pulled himself into a sitting position. After a few quick breaths, he pulled his phone up and looked for evidence of what was happening to him.

As he had guessed, he was presenting. A bunny hybrid, it seemed. That was pretty cool, seeing as they were rare. He kept reading and found the probable reason for the pain in his stomach. He was growing a uterus. He could carry babies.

He looked at the time. One in the morning. He had half been hoping that he wouldn’t present, or that he would at least be a little late. Luck was not with him.

Jeon Jeongguk, age 18, was presenting as a bunny hybrid, one of the rarest hybrid types. Oh, and he had school in the morning.


End file.
